Gohan, Jr: A DBZ Crossover of Mega Man Zero
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: New fic about a parallel duplicate of Goku, called Atekros. Atekros is the Chosen One to defeat Dr. Weil, a.k.a Cylar the Destroyer. Then Gohan, Jr and Leviathan fall in love. But when Cylar attacks, will Gohan have to sacrifice Leviathan to save Earth?


**Gohan, Jr: A DBZ Crossover of Mega Man Zero**

**Prologue:**

**2,000 years ago, in another star system 2,000 light-years from Earth...**

"We have to send Atekros away, Liana," the king of Utekra, Corthos, said to his wife, Queen Liana. "Our planet's about to blow up because of the Legendary Ultra Utekrian, Celar. Atekros is the only one who can stop Celar."

"But he's too young!" Queen Liana exclaimed. "He'll die if he ever fights Celar!"

"We have no choice," Corthos said flatly. "During one of my travels, I discovered a planet with a race not unlike ours developing there. Because Atekros is too young to withstand the gravitic forces of FTL space pods, we'll have to cryogenically freeze him while he travels at sub-light speed to the planet. But by the time he gets to the backwater planet, 2,000 years will have passed. I foresaw that the developing race will develop advanced technology in two millennia. He'll have to grow up on that planet. Otherwise, the entire Multiverse will be in danger of the threat of Celar. We have to send him now!"

"But what about someone to adopt him on this planet?" Queen Liana asked her husband. "He'll grow up all alone on the streets of that planet! I foresaw it!"

"But I foresaw something else," Corthos replied. "There'll be a part-alien, part human woman and her grandson of four greats that will adopt him. Even though he'll grow up on the backwater planet, he'll still be adopted when he lands there. I saw that she'll care for him like Atekros was her own child, and he'll have the woman's grandson of four greats as a brother. But other than that, he'll have to find the legendary Immortal Martial Artist, who had escaped before Celar came to power."

Just then a major tectonic tremor rocked where the king and queen were, forcing them to run faster to get to where their son, Atekros, was. When they got to their son, they took his screaming and protesting infant form and took him to the Utekrian Space Pod Launch facility. After finding the only prototype of the cryo-sleep sub-light pod, they quickly put their son in the pod and set the cryo-sleep to keep Atekros frozen in the pod until the pod was a year away from the backwater planet, which Corthos learned was called Earth. By the time Atekros was fully thawed out and awakened, he would already have landed on Earth, on a specific location that Corthos had foresaw was called the Area Zero, an area of desert that Corthos foresaw would become a natural forest again, in the year 2357. After the pod closed and started freezing Atekros, Queen Liana cried as her son started to drift off into sleep from the cryogenics part of the space pod. She telepathically talked to him.

_Don't worry, my son_, Queen Liana told her son as he continued to drift off into sleep, _we'll be together again one day. Whenever you're in a situation that you can't get out of, your father and I will be there to guide you from our eternal rest. Goodbye, my son. I love you._ And by the time Queen Liana had finished saying that to her only son, he had finally fallen asleep. Just then, the hatch in the ceiling of the launch pad opened up just as the quantum engine of the space pod fired up. Just as Atekros's space pod blasted off at sub-light speed, King Corthos and Queen Liana heard the sounds of other cryo-sleep sub-light space pods blasting off as children of members of the Utekrian Senate were sent to other planets that the scientists had discovered that had advanced technological life that the Utekrians were allies with in the Federated Sentient Planets. Just after the last space pod was heard blasting off, the entire planet shook violently as the core had started to implode. Queen Liana hugged her husband fierce as she began to cry, King Corthos hugging his wife back.

"I'll see you in heaven, my angel," King Corthos said to his wife.

"I love you," Queen Liana said, sobbing. "I love you."

Just after Queen Liana said those last words to her husband, magma from Utekra's mantle started exploding out of large portions of the planet as the planet's core is imploding. Then, all of a sudden, there is silence. The planet begins to implode. In thirty seconds, the entire planet caves in on itself to become a black hole. After those thirty seconds, there's nothing left of the home planet of the police force for the Federated Sentient Planets... nothing but a black hole, orbiting the Utekrian Star.

Meanwhile, just outside the Utekrian Solar System, the sleeping infant form of Atekros is dreaming of what happened to his planet. He sees his mother and father hugging each other until the planet Utekra implodes into a black hole. Even though he's only an infant, he understands what his mother told him telepathically, and what he must do to save the Universe and the Multiverse from people like Celar. But he must train when he is old enough, train like he's never trained before, in order to defeat the terror that is Celar. He would defeat Celar if it was the last thing he ever did. But for now, he would wait until he reached the planet he heard his father call Earth. Until then, as the space pod continued at sub-light speed towards the Earth Solar System, he would sleep.


End file.
